Kings Road Secondary - All of it!!
by Amy6
Summary: Harry goes to a muggle school after Hogwarts is attacked! Please r/r! Thanks!


Chapter 1

Bangs awoke Harry from outside. He stumbled out of his four poster bed, put on his glasses and looked out the window. Suddenly, the door flew open, making him jump ten feet into the air.

"Harry?" a girl asked.

"Hermione." Replied Harry, dashing towards her. She was still in her pyjamas. 

"What's going on?" she shouted over the noise.

"Wassup?" yawned Ron, his red head protruding out from behind the curtains surrounding his bed. Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore burst into the dormitory. With a wave of his wand, Harry found himself, Hermione, Ron and the other boys in his dormitory standing in the great hall dressed in muggle outfits. Dumbledore was standing on a table. A few loud bangs from the end of his wand silenced the rest of the school, all standing there bewildered. Harry looked around, spotting a few familiar faces. Fred, George, Ginny and unluckily, Malfoy. 

"Pupils, the school is under attack from Voldemort and his death eaters." Announced Dumbledore. Many students gasped and Ginny ran over to them, crying. Ron put his arm around his little sister to comfort her. Harry glanced at Hermione. She looked shocked and very pale. He smiled grimly at her before turning back to Dumbledore. 

"You will be transported to various muggle schools around the country. You will act as Muggles and be silent about Hogwarts. The information you will need to be a Muggle of that age will come as you do lessons there. A wizard will act as a teacher at each of the schools to make sure you are OK. Good luck. Kinkandarus!" Dumbledore yelled. Everything went black.

Harry awoke. He was in a room with Ron. Feeling the duvet over him, he knew he was in a bed.

"Wake up Harry!" said a voice. Glancing bleary eyed towards a figure by the door; Harry put on his glasses. It was Hermione.

"You'll be late for school!" and she dashed out of the room. Harry sat up in his bed. He was wearing pyjamas and Ron was snoring in an opposite bed. Harry woke him, dressed in a school uniform laid out on his bed and made his way downstairs.

"Hello Harry!" said a familiar voice.

"Mrs Weasley?" he asked as he sat down at the table by Hermione.

"Yes dear, Arthur is your stand in teacher here. We were given the task of looking after you until Hogwarts is secure. Now eat your breakfast, the bus will be along in a minute."

At eight o'clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione were dressed in the green uniform of Kings Road secondary School and were waiting at bus stop for the bus. It arrived (late as any good school bus would be) and they boarded showing their bus passes that they were given. Hermione and Ron sat down in two seats and Harry just behind. Soon the bus filled with other students, none of them familiar faces from Hogwarts. Harry felt quite alone. Thank goodness he had Hermione and Ron with him. 

At the last stop, a girl sat down next to Harry.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely. She was petite with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was really quite pretty.  
"Yeah." Said Harry and she sat down.

"You new?" she asked them. She had obviously sensed that they knew each other.

"Yeah." Said Hermione. "What year are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in the fourth year. My name's Jo."

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry," introduced Hermione. "We're in the fifth year."

"Oh." Replied Jo, her face looked slightly disappointed. She was silent for a while. She soon started to talk to Hermione about girl things so Harry and Ron just talked quietly.

After about quarter of an hour, they reached Kings Road Secondary. It looked like a normal school.

"Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron." Said Jo and she walked off towards someone she knew.

"She was pretty." Said Ron receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Yeah." Agreed Harry quietly.

Chapter 2

Harry found out from the timetable the head had given him, that his first lesson was Maths in a room called M10. Hermione led the way up (she was in his class too) but eventually they got totally and utterly lost. They wandered down a corridor.

"This can't be anywhere near to where we are supposed to be." Said Hermione.

"Why's that?" asked Harry, looking for any signs that might help them.

"All these doors are labelled E something." Replied Hermione as they passed E8.

"You lost?" asked a voice. It was the girl they met on the bus along with another girl with blonde straight hair.

"Hi Jo." Said Hermione, relived. "D'ya know where M10 is?"

"Yeah. Come with us, we're in M8." Said the blonde girl. "I'm Michelle."

Harry and Hermione followed the two girls. They soon reached a room, which happened to be M10.

"If you need anymore help," said Jo, blushing slightly as her and Harry's hands brushed.

"We know where to call." Replied Hermione, smiling and opening the door.

" Bye!" called Michelle as she and Jo entered another room. Harry stood dazed for a moment them Hermione pulled him into the classroom.

The teacher was very forgiving and gave them two seats near the back of the room. They were set some equations to do. Somehow, Harry realised he could do these without being taught. He told Hermione.

"This is weird." He whispered.

"Yeah. I can't do these!" whimpered Hermione. Harry stifled a laugh. Hermione glared at him. Suddenly the door was knocked.

"Come in!" said the teacher, Mr Durrant. To Harry's amazement, it was Jo.

"Mrs Gibb asks if she could have some more books please?" she said, flashing a stunning smile at Harry who grinned back.

"Certainly Joanna." Said Mr Durrant, handing her some red books. Jo took them and walked out the classroom, winking at Harry and Hermione upon leaving.

Harry was left with a dazed sort of grin look on his face.

"You like her!" teased Hermione next to him.

"I don't!" Harry hissed back. But he couldn't help admitting that Hermione was almost right.

Chapter 3

Muggle schools weren't that bad. Harry discovered that he was good at most things, apart from French, which he seemed to acquire a mental block about. Hermione excelled in most things apart from maths. Ron wasn't in all of Harry's classes as Hermione was, but he was doing fine too, despite not going to a Muggle primary school. Dumbledore's spell was working and soon Harry felt quite at home. But, he missed Hogwarts. It's ghosts, secret passageways, and the Gryffindor common room. But he was making a few new friends here. 

One day, Harry sat in his French class by Ron. The work was hard and he couldn't figure out how to turn present tense verbs in to the past tense. Contemplating asking Hermione behind him he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." snapped Mademoiselle Garbert, his strict teacher, reminiscent of Professor McGonagoll. In walked a boy from a lower year.

"Mr Charter wants to see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger please." He said fearfully.

"Oh alright." Barked Garbert. "Hurry back you three." They left their seats and followed the boy to the office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a crisp voice. Hermione opened the door and the three walked inside.

Inside the blue office sat Mr Charter (The head teacher), Dumbledore and McGonagoll.

"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Just coming to check and see how you were doing Mr. Weasley. I trust you all find King's Road suitable?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Shouldn't Mr Charter leave the room before we talk about this?" asked Hermione lightly.

"Oh, poppycock!" said Mr Charter. "I'm a wizard. I just felt I wanted to teach Muggle children. But I still keep in touch with Old Albus here!"

"Well, we're doing fine!" said Harry. "Keeping out of trouble."

"That's good then." Said McGonagoll. 

"Is Hogwarts safe to return to yet?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore solemnly. "Lord Voldemort is using it as his hideout if you were. The ministry of magic and the staff are attempting to find a way of winning it back No such luck yet!"

"Oh, Hermione just wants to get back to Transfiguration Sir!" joked Ron.

"Well, we'll give you a top up education spell when all this is over." McGonagoll told him. "So you needn't worry."

"Well, we must be going. I have to do this in many other schools. Goodbye you three, and good luck!" finalised Dumbledore. Before anyone else could say anything, he and Professor McGonagoll disapparated.

"Well." Murmured Mr Charter, I think you should get back to your lessons. I will keep you posted." Harry, Ron and Hermione left the office and hurried back to French.

Chapter 4

After half a term of muggle schooling, there was a short holiday of a week. Harry spent it visiting the rest of the Weasleys. George and Fred were somewhere in Wales. Ginny was in a school in Manchester. However, all their holidays fell on the same week so they all came to Harry, Ron and Hermione's house. On the Tuesday, Hermione came up with a surprising announcement.

"This is the school I would have gone to if I weren't a witch."

"Really?" said Mrs Weasley surprised. "So your parents live near here?"

"Yep." Said Hermione nodding. 

"Well. We must visit them!" announced Mrs Weasley.

"Ah, no, they both work full time." Said Hermione, looking slightly upset.

"Oh." Acknowlegeded Mrs Weasley.

"On a lighter note, I have booked Harry, Hermione and Ron at the dentists." Beamed Mr Weasley. The three in question groaned.

"Mom, I brush my teeth everyday!" moaned Ron. "I have no cavities whatsoever."

"No Ron. Muggles go to the dentist, I've read about it." Scolded Mr Weasley. "And I have to take you. Some ministry cars should arrive any minute now!"

A car horn sounded promptly from outside. Mrs Weasley bustled them out and into the car along with Mr Weasley.

"Have a good time!" she called waving as the car sped off, jumping to the front of a traffic queue. 

They arrived at Parade Dental care 15 minutes later. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mr Weasley got out the car. They entered the rubber smelling waiting room and sat down on some seats. 10 minutes later a buzzer sounded from behind the receptionist's counter.

"Yes." Answered the receptionist.

"Weasley." Said a woman's voice at the other end of the intercom.

"Come on you lot." Pestered Mr Weasley. "In you go." 

He opened the door to the room marked Number 3.

"Hello!" greeted a brown haired woman.

"Mum!" squealed Hermione, rushing at the woman and hugging her.

"Hermione, darling, why are you here?" said the woman, holding onto her daughter.

"Mr Weasley booked us in for a dental appointment." Hermione said, flustered. Harry and Ron stood by the door awkwardly.

"You must be Harry and Ron." Smiled Mrs Granger. She had perfect teeth, like Hermione. "Hermione's told me all about you. Hello Arthur."

"Hello Emily." Said Mr Weasley.

"Now, I think, Harry first." Said Mrs Granger, indicating to the dentist's chair. Harry sat down and closed his eyes as the light shone into his face.

An hour later Harry, Hermione and Ron came out of the dentist, two of them happily. Ron was moaning. Mrs Granger had announced that her had two cavities and he had to have them filled.

"You eat too many muggle sweets Ron." Said Hermione, shaking her head.

"I know, but Mars Bars are my favourite!" said Ron thickly. The anaesthetic hadn't quite worn off yet. Wizard chocolate was be witched so it didn't rot your teeth. You could eat as many chocolate frogs as you liked without getting a single hole. 

"Well, you have a too sweet tooth Ron!" laughed Harry; glad that his teeth were proclaimed very well looked after.

A week after the holidays ended, Mr Lewis, one of Harry's teachers announced,

"There will be a dance a week tomorrow. It will be from 7-10pm. Anyone who comes in drunk will be chucked out." 

"Ooooooh" whispered Hermione. "D'ya think your dad's let us go Ron?"

"I dunno." Ron hissed back.

"Oh, yes. There will be the matter of a date." Added Mr Lewis.

"A Date!" Harry spluttered.

"Yes Harry, a date, a girl, whatever you kids call them." Explained Mr Lewis in his Yorkshire accent.

Harry remembered his last attempt at finding a date. He had asked the girl he had a crush on, Cho Chang, but he had no idea where she was.

"Who're you going to take Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno yet." Mumbled Harry. Then it hit him. Hermione! But…

"Hermione," Ron said in a very uptight voice, "Will you go with me to this dance?" Harry held in his laughter and anger. He would laugh at Ron for going red as a tomato and anger because he didn't really know and other girls in the school.

"OK." Said Hermione, also blushing furiously but looking pretty chuffed.

At lunch break, Harry sat in the cafeteria with Hermione and Ron, who seemed a lot friendlier.

"Who am I going to ask?" he groaned, picking at his burger.

"What about Lauren?" suggested Ron. Lauren was the most popular girl in Harry's year.

"No, she's going with Matt Hammond." Said Hermione.

"Well, what about Jo?" said Ron.

"Yeah, Jo's nice. She's cute and I think she likes you too." Said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, accidentally dropping his fork.

"Well, whenever you see her in the corridor, she always blushes. And she always makes a point of sitting by you on the bus." Reminded Hermione.

"Yeah," thought Harry. "Excuse me." He said and hurried off to search for Jo."

Chapter 5

Harry walked quickly through the corridors towards the tennis courts, where he knew Jo hung out with her friends. He rounded the corner.

"Yes." He thought. Jo was standing there with some of her friends. He took one step towards them and then doubled back behind the corner. His insides felt as if a whole tree full of butterflies were inside him.

"Now Harry, you are going to walk up to her and ask her for a private word. Don't go red. Just act casual." He mentally told himself. He flattened his hair down and walked towards her. She however saw him first and waved as he passed.

"Hi Harry!" she called.

"Hi Jo." He said. "Um…"

"Who's he?" asked a girl with brown hair and glasses. 

"Oh this is Harry Potter." Jo explained, her cheeks colouring slightly. "Harry, these are my friends."

"I'm Alex." Said the girl with the glasses.

"Michelle." Said the blonde girl.

"Ruth." Said a tall girl with curly hair.

"Jake." Said a blonde boy.

"Kevin." Said another boy. Harry smiled at them and turned his attention back to Jo.

"Umm… could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure." Answered Jo and she led him around the corner.

"Do you…Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Harry asked, the words somehow stumbling out of his mouth in the right order. To his relief, Jo grinned.

"Sure Harry! I would love to come with you!" she beamed.

"Great…well…I'd better get going." Replied Harry.

"OK, see ya soon Harry!" said Jo, giving him a warm hug and them walking off to her friends with a bit of a grin on her face. Harry was left standing there, with the biggest grin plastered to his face. Feeling very pleased with himself; he walked back to the cafeteria, without a care in the world.

Chapter 6

All the way through biology, Harry had the biggest grin on his face. Even with Ron and Hermione's almost constant teasing and Mr Joshua's regular "Harry! Are you listening?" he was still in a good mood. He stayed in a good mood all the way up to the day of the dance. At 6:30pm, he, Ron and Hermione were getting into a very posh ministry car. He was wearing a blue shirt with black trousers and a pair of Kickers. Hermione was wearing a long black dress with a slit up one side. Her hair was pulled up into a clip. Ron was wearing a black shirt with navy blue trousers. Ron obviously couldn't believe his luck at finding such a beautiful date.

At 6:45, the car pulled up outside Jo's house. Harry jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell. Jo promptly answered it. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. She was wearing a long black skirt and a gold halterneck top. She looked very tanned and her hair was flowing over her shoulders. She noticed this and secretly smiled.

"Harry, you OK?" she asked.

"Er… Yeah, c'mon." Harry stuttered. He led Jo to the Ministry car. She sat down in-between him and Hermione. Ron knocked on the window dividing the drivers cabin from the rest of the car and the car started and purred away towards the school.

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jo reached the school. They gave a teacher their tickets and they entered the hall. Inside, there were many other people, all dancing and talking. Hermione and Jo grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and pulled them to the dance floor. 

About half and hour into the dance, a slow song came on. Ron immediately asked Hermione to dance. She blushed and took his extended hand and he led her to the dancefloor. Jo turned to face Harry.

"D'ya wanna dance?"" she asked bashfully.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry replied and he took her to the dance floor.

They took a place close to Ron and Hermione. Harry put one hand on Jo's waist and he took her hand with his other. They swayed to the music. Jo leant into him and he held her close.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting bang came from the doors. Harry swung round to see what the matter was. Jo turned to look.

"Oh God." They said in unison. Standing at the door with several masked deatheaters stood the most feared wizard of all time with his wand brandished. Lord Voldemort. 

Chapter 7

Harry swore quietly. Fear flooded through his blood. Jo held on tight to his hand, petrified. Hermione and Ron had broken apart and were edging through the crowd towards Harry and Jo.

"Harry, move." Whispered Hermione in his ear.

"What?" Harry hissed back.

"It's You-Know-Who!" said Ron, pulling nervously at Harry's sleeve.

"Harry, what's going on? Who's he?" asked Jo, her face white.

"No time to explain, we have to get home now." Said Ron, finally pulling Harry away.

"Harry!" said Jo. "Herm, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Said Hermione, rushing after Harry and Ron.

Voldemort entered the hall, his red slit-like eyes glowing.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked into the silence. No one answered. He repeated his question, sounding more murderous than ever. 

"Now see here…" started Mr Harrison, a burly looking PE teacher.

"Expeilliarmus!" shouted one of the death eaters and Mr Harrison was flung backwards by the force into a wall.

"Now," hissed Voldemort, eyeing the crowd with utter dislike. "Has anyone seen a Mr. Harry Potter as I need to talk to him?" His voice was evil and high pitched. There was a mumble of voices. Harry was being pulled towards a back door by Hermione and Ron.

"Obviously no-one wants to say." Drawled Voldemort, making his way through the crowd who cleared the way. "Maybe you know." He raised his wand. "Crusius." A girl screamed in pain.

"No, no leave me alone!" she cried. It was Jo.

"Jo!" breathed Harry. Wrenching himself free of Ron's firm grip, he raced over towards where Jo was kneeling on the floor, screaming in pain. Voldemort was standing over her, cackling.

"I believe you are looking for me." Announced Harry, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Ah, Harry, I knew you would come to your senses." Hissed Voldemort. He flicked his wand and Jo was released from the spell. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry ran over to pick her up.

"Jo," his whispered, turning her face to his. "Jo wake up." Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Harry!" she breathed, being too weak to move. "He wanted me to tell him where you were but I…but I…"

"Shhhh." Soothed Harry, smoothing down her hair. "It's OK."

"It most certainly isn't." said an evil voice behind them. "I nearly killed her, but I'm going to kill you first!"

"No you're not." Shouted some voices from behind Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, as did his supporter's. They were caught by no other than Albus Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore!" sighed Harry in relief.

"Hello Harry, just thought we would come along to see how you were doing." Dumbledore said, his wand still pointing at Voldemort's chest.

"Who're you?" asked Jo, slowly getting to her feet with the help of Harry. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Harry you explain." He said. "Now run!" With a wave of his wand, the lights went dim. Seeing his chance, Harry ran to the back door silently with Hermione and Ron close behind. They shut the door and leaned against it to stop any unwanted visitors.

"That was close." Said Ron.

Suddenly someone pushed against the door. They succeeded in opening it as well. 

"Jo!" said Harry, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." She said quietly, "for saving my life."

"No problem." Answered Harry, blushing. Hermione and Ron shared a smile.

"I think we need somewhere to hide." Said Hermione.

"I know a place." Replied Jo and she led them towards the staff room.

Chapter 8

The four crept down the corridors silently until they reached the staff room. Jo pulled open the door and they slipped inside.

"It's a staff room." Judged Ron, looking around at the faded seats and coffee tables.

"That's what I thought." Replied Jo not phased by the criticism. She led them to the far end where a closet was, built into the wall. Jo opened the door.

"We're going to hide in a cupboard. Wow. He'll never find us there" Said Ron sarcastically. Jo was feeling around in the bottom of the closet.

"Got it!" she announced and as if by magic, a trapdoor opened in the floor. She sat on the edge and jumped in.

"Jo!" hissed Harry, staring down into the blackness.

"Hiya!" she replied. "Come in!" Harry lowered his legs nervously over the edge and let himself drop. Instead of a long drop, there was a short one and he fell on something like a crash mat. Jo was standing to one side. Ron and Hermione dropped in too, but not before Hermione closing the closet door and trapdoor. Darkness.

Suddenly, lights came on, as if someone flicked the switch. Harry realised that he was standing in a small room. It was simply furnished with a small couch and a table. Another two doors led off at the opposite end.

"That ones a room with a bed in it and that one leads to the roof of the school." Jo said indicating to the left-hand door first.

"So, you think we could hide here?" asked Ron.

"Yep, but only for a short time." Replied Jo.

"But there's one thing." Pondered Hermione.

"What?" questioned Harry.

"What type of muggle school would have a secret hideout in the staff room?" she continued.

"I thought that too." Confessed Jo. "There's something about this school, something, I dunno, magical." She sat on the battered couch.

Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a quick glance.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione lightly.

"Well, Mr Charter seems, not quite fully human. He has weird instruments in his office."

"Why were you in his office?" enquired Harry.

"I was being bullied and I had to go say what the bullies were doing to me." Jo waved her hand as if to say this didn't matter. "The point is, I found this in the bedroom."

She went into the room and then came out again hauling a trunk. Opening the catches, the lid flew open. Inside were a broom, some clothes, some black school robes and some other possessions, which Harry recognised.

"They're mine!" he blurted out.

"Yours?" said Jo. "No offence, but what type of boy has a broom and these weird dress type thing?"

"A boy who's a wizard." Replied Harry quietly, sitting down next to her.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" scolded Hermione.

"I know, but she deserves the truth." Snapped Harry.

"That you're a wizard." Said Jo.

"Yes. I learn magic."

"Wow." whispered Jo. "I knew there was something about you. Your eyes, they seem… be witching." She moved closer to Harry. Ron gave Hermione a slight nudge, and they hurried into the other room to give the two some privacy.

"There has always been something about you." Continued Jo. "Ever since I first met you on the bus."

"Yeah, well, now you know." Mumbled Harry, taking her hand.

"But this is unexplainable, how can magic…" but her words were cut short by Harry, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, with no intention of letting go. 

After a while, the kiss ended.

"Wow." Whispered Jo, looking into Harry's green eyes.

Chapter 9

Later into the night Harry awoke to the sound of the closet door above him being burst open. He shook Jo awake. She had gone to sleep on his shoulder. 

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Shhhhh, Voldemort's found the closet, I think we should move. Go an wake Hermione." Ordered Harry calm, although afraid. Jo nodded and shook the sleeping form, which was Hermione. Harry woke Ron and the four headed silently through the exit. They edged through the narrow passageway. Ron and Hermione picked up some brooms, which were left there. Harry brought his Firebolt and invisibility cloak. They finally reached the top. They burst the door open only to find themselves face to face with…

"Voldemort!"

"Yes." Said Voldemort. With a wave of his wand, the four were brought out onto the high roof. 

"Mobilarius." He muttered. Invisible bonds tied Hermione and Ron together. They struggled but couldn't break free. Voldemort turned to Harry and Jo.

"What do you want with us?" shouted Jo.

"I don't want anything from you little girl." Snapped Voldemort. "I simply want the life of my enemy, is that a lot to ask for."

"Yes it is." Retaliated Jo.

"Fleeum." Voldemort bellowed and Jo was sent backwards. She landed and collapsed.

"Jo!" cried Harry. 

"Be quiet boy." Nagged Voldemort. "Now how shall I kill you? Death Curse? Making you fall off the top of this 3-story building? I think the later."

He raised his wand and screeched something so high pitched, it made Harry's ears ring. Harry saw a bolt of blue come towards his. He braced himself for impact.

But the impact never came. He opened his eyes to see Jo flying towards the edge of the building. Without thinking he grabbed his broom and mounted it. He flew towards Jo. He reached for her hand but he was too late. She fell.

Chapter 10

"Noooooooo!" cried Harry as he watched Jo fall. He shut his eyes before the impact of her body on the concrete came. But, instead of a loud crunch, there was the soft noise of two feet landing softy. Harry opened his eyes and peered over the edge. What he saw amazed him. Jo was standing on the ground, on her own two feet, perfectly fine. She looked up and waved, smiling with joy. Harry and grinned and flew down to beside her.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"I have no idea." She replied truthfully. 

"We better go save Ron and Hermione." Said Harry, looking up.

"OK, I'll go up the stairs." Said Jo, turning towards the door.

"No, wait, sit on the broom behind me." Suggested Harry. Jo looked at him in surprise. 

"It's perfectly safe." Wheedled Harry, patting the wood behind his as if it were a sofa. Nervously, Jo sat behind him and put her arms around his middle. Harry rose quickly and within a second they reached the roof.

Voldemort was standing over Ron and Hermione, about to cast some sort of spell on them.

"Hold it right there pal." Shouted Jo. Voldemort turned on her but she stood her ground defiantly.

"You cannot stop me muggle." He hissed, looking at her with evil eyes. "I'm going to kill you now."

"No!" shouted Harry, running towards him.

"Mobilarius." Voldemort bellowed. Harry's arms and legs were tied together with invisible bonds. He fell to the floor, helpless.

"Jo!" shouted Harry. She looked grimly back, her face pale with fear. Voldemort raised his wand, ready to perform a deadly curse. Harry, Ron and Hermione shut their eyes, not wanting to witness this event, bracing themselves for a scream.

But a girls scream never came. Instead an agonising high-pitched scream was heard. Harry's eyes flew open. Instead of Jo lying on the ground Voldemort was doing a wicked witch of the west "I'm melting" routine. Jo stood over him, with a half of his wand in each hand. Soon, Voldemort was nothing more than spirit. He rose from the bubbling liquid on the ground in a ghost like appearance. However, he was green, rather than a pearly grey like the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"You haven't seen the last of me Potter." He said as he drifted away into the night. The deatheaters disapparated scared of what may come.

"Well done Jo." Came a familiar voice.

"Dumbledore!" shouted a relived Ron. Dumbledore walked over to Ron and Hermione. He muttered a few well-chosen words and they could move again. Then he went to Harry and magicked his bonds away too.

"Thanks." Thanked Harry, rubbing his wrists where the bonds had been.

"So, how did you do it Jo?" Dumbledore asked her, "How did you defeat Voldemort?" Ron and Hermione flinched at his words.

"I broke his wand." Said Jo plainly. "I figured that if he didn't have his wand, he couldn't do any magic. But I didn't mean to turn him into that, that… ghost thing."

"It's OK." Said Dumbledore, smiling. "Now, I think we deserve a cup of cocoa, wouldn't you agree?" 

Chapter 11

A week later, Hogwarts was deemed fit to be returned to. Mr and Mrs Weasley received an owl telling them that the next day, they were to bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to platform 9 ¾ to return to school. Harry sat on the bus that day feeling exited about returning to Hogwarts but sad about leaving Jo. She saw him on the bus and sat next to him.

"Hi." She said brightly, kissing him on the cheek. They had been officially 'dating' since the incident with Voldemort and the multiple savings of each other's lives.

"Hey." He replied glumly.

"Harry, what's up?" she asked.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." He said. 

"Oh." Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Don't worry." He said, wiping her tears away, "You have to have a memory charm so you will forget all about Voldemort and… and…"

"And you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to." She announced. She took his hands in hers. "I don't want to ever forget you. You're a great person. Even if I don't have you, I want the memories."

"Really?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes."

Later that morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron were summoned to Mr Charter's office. Dumbledore was also there and so was Jo.

"Hello you three." He beamed.

"Hello Professor." Said the three. Harry stood by Jo and took her hand. She smiled grimly at him.

"Well, I hope you know you can return to Hogwarts." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes we do, Mr Weasly told us this morning." Replied Hermione politely.

"Excellent. Now, I'm sorry Jo but I must wipe your memory of Voldemort and all this ever happening. The ministry will not allow me not to. I'm sorry."

"I don't want it done." Argued Jo. 

"I'm sorry Jo but it must be done." Persisted Dumbledore, taking out his wand. "Do you want to say goodbye Harry?"

"Yes, could I do it outside please?" said Harry.

"Of course." Allowed Dumbledore.

Harry led Jo to the lobby outside the headteachers office.

"Well," he began, "this is it."

"Yeah." She replied. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Harry leant in to brush them away but she kissed him before he could do anything. As the kiss ended, Harry whispered

"Goodbye Jo."

With the memory spell over and done with, Dumbledore bid MR Charter farewell and led Harry, Ron and Hermione away. Jo watched the, leave.

"Goodbye Harry." She whispered.


End file.
